Laser range finders and other laser-based optical devices are frequently mounted to and used in conjunction with another apparatus, such as a weapon and/or optical scope. In military applications, such devices can be mounted to weapons or spotting scopes to enable tracking of a target and increase accuracy in aiming the weapon. When mounted to an apparatus (such as an optical scope and/or weapon), these laser-based optical devices typically need to be bore sighted to the apparatus to ensure the aim of the laser of the laser-based optical devices is aligned with the aim of the apparatus, thereby enabling the laser-based optical device to take accurate measurements (e.g., range, wind, and the like). Traditional bore-sighting techniques can be difficult and time consuming.